the game
by mkulitko
Summary: Having been sent to the France court for 3 years for reasons unbeknownst to everyone, she is back once again to play the game.
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer.. etc..**

"The game. They say a person either has what it takes to play, or they don't. My mother was one of the greats. Me, on the other hand.. I'm kinda screwed."

Entering the great hall with as much confidence as she could muster is Lady Meredith of Grey herself. This has been the biggest news the English court has seen for days, and no one is privy to the real reason she came back, even her dearest friends Lady Isobel and Lady Alexandria.

Having been sent to the France court for 3 years, she is once again stepping on English soil for reasons only speculated and gossiped by the ladies of the greatest houses in England.

As the race for the newly crowned King's heart has started, it is anyone's guess how the game is going to be.

"I can think of a thousand reasons why I should quit. They make it hard on purpose. There are lives in our hands. There comes a moment when it's more than just a game. And you either take that step forward or turn around and walk away. I could quit but here's the thing, I love the playing field."

Let the games begin..


	2. Chapter 2

"It's all about lines. The finish line at the end, waiting in line for a chance at the illustrious court, and then there's the most important line, the line separating you from the people you associate with. It does not help to get too familiar, to make friends. You need boundaries, between you and the rest of the world. Other people are far too messy. It's all about lines. Drawing lines in the sand and praying like hell no one crosses them."

Familiarizing herself to the English court life after three years of absence is an achievement in itself. People who still remembers her past if not in detail is waiting for her to make the same mistake again, some of them are waiting for her to finally claim her birthright and follow the footsteps of her mother but nobody knew that everything from here on out is already a strategy in motion 3 years in the making.

Lady Meredith had been observing the ladies who are prancing themselves around the English court since the day she arrived. Showing their God-given gifts in a very compromising décolletage that she only saw previously in French court never having known that the fashion has now spread through out the country.

Making a note in her mind of all the things that she had observed, she started relaxing and mentally acknowledge that she had to amend some of her plans for it to work.

Accepting invitation to dance from the most prominent Lords in court she began enjoying herself, never acknowledging the ladies watching her with jealous eyes and the men with lust filled stares.

Lady Isobel and Lady Alexandria watched their friend in fascination, waiting for her to recognize them. Finally grabbing her attention from her dance partner they waved frantically and waited for her to approach.

_"Lady Isobel, Lady Alexandria.. It is so nice to finally see you two again. How have you both been fairing? Well, I hope."_

"Lady Meredith, we have been both well as can be, but oh how much we did miss you."

_"As I you. What has been new to the two of you since I have been gone, and three years is quite a long time as we all know."_

"Well, I have been married for the past year as I have written in our correspondence and Lady Alexandria has just been betrothed with Lord George last month."

"Yes my dear friend, Lord George who is not in the slightest bit adventurous or well built but is ever the person with the most kindest of hearts."

_"It sounds like you are lucky to have a betrothed like Lord George, can you pass my congratulations to him as well?"_

"Absolutely, anyway enough about the two of us. How about you? I've heard some gossip coming from some of the ladies in court but i'd rather hear and believe what you say than them any day."

_"Thank you for that vote of confidence my dear friend, and I am glad to say that nothing exciting has happened to me in France but I am hoping that I can change that here at the English court."_

"Oh you haven't change a bit."

"Absolutely."

They answered at the same time with enigmatic smirks in their faces.

_"What fun are we going to have and I am glad to be back at court with my dearest friends."_

"At some point you have to make a decision. Boundaries don't keep other people out, they fence you in. Life is messy, that's how we're made. So you can waste your life drawing lines or you can live your life crossing them. But there are some lines that are way too dangerous to cross. Here's what I know: if you're willing to take the chance, the view from the other side is pretty spectacular."


	3. Chapter 3

"We live out our lives on the realm. Seven days a week, fourteen hours a day. We're together more than we are apart. After a while, the ways of court become the ways of life. Number one : Always keep score. Number two: Do whatever you can to outsmart the other person. Number three: Don't make friends with the enemy. Oh, and yeah, Number four: Everything, everything is a competition. Whoever said winning was not everything… never had a chance."

After a few days of enjoyment and parties, I know that it is now time get my head back in the game. I have to start without missing a beat, without making a fool of myself. I have to have the perfect timing and I know just when the right moment is.

Bringing out my gowns that are specially constructed for me by the most famous tailor in all of France, my servants looked like they were struck by lightning and I know that all of court will be too. This is something I took as a great compliment seeing that I had specific instructions about their design, cloth and what meaning they might convey.

Every move is choreographed, every response is calculated and I just can't wait to have my turn at playing for I am quite sure that everybody will be watching me.

It is now the moment where in my life and the people's lives around me are at stake and I have to be 100% sure at all times, with all the confidence I have within me, I start preparing for the greatest competition there is..

The King

"There's another way to survive this competition. A way no one ever seems to tell you about. One you have to learn for yourself. Number Five: Its not about the race, at all. There are no winners or losers. Victories are counted by the number of lives saved. And once in awhile, if you're smart, the life you save could be you're own."


End file.
